


邪神牌罐头了解一下

by Windbutterfly



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, 夜班经理
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windbutterfly/pseuds/Windbutterfly
Summary: Loki因Thor的种种行为而逃到了中庭，Tony Stark收留了他，但一次意外使他又一次遇见了Thor，他……





	邪神牌罐头了解一下

**Author's Note:**

> ooc预警  
> 主铁霜，副锤基，其他cp文中会提及  
> 后宫选妃，卧底，宫斗AU（卧底剧情参照夜班经理）

Loki曽以为，恶作剧是他的专利，类似于Asgard三皇子这个名号一般，但自从那一天过后，他再也不这么认为了。

 

 

“loki，听Thor说，你是九界第一法术大师?”Tony Stark冷不防冒出一句话，把loki吓的出了一身冷汗。竟然这么怕一个中庭人，我是堂堂的诡计之神!Loki强行将思绪拉了回来，“你有意见?”

“不不不，不敢，谁敢对斑比你有意见？”Tony Stark立马回答，“我只是好奇，你平时拿法术都做些什么？会不会把自己变成一缕烟然后随风飘荡?”

Loki丢了个眼刀给他，“我可没有中庭人这么无聊”

“中庭人不会法术所以不会这么做”Tony Stark装作没有看见眼刀，抓起桌上的一个遥控器，按下了按钮，“但现在，中庭人也可以这么做了”突然，Loki眼前出现一团烟雾，他正准备寻找Tony Stark然后揭穿他的把戏，恶作剧这种东西，你们这群蝼蚁没有资格碰。

“Loki你是在找我吗？我远在天边，近在眼前”Loki眼前的那团光亮了亮。“又研发什么新科技找我实验?无聊至极”但心中还是诧异多过不屑，甚至还有一丝恐惧，中庭人的科技，已经能够做到如此地步了?为了显示自己作为神的尊严，他双眼眨了眨，变成了另一团烟，还没来得及向人炫耀自己变得比他大了一圈时，眼前突然一黑，Tony Stark把他装进了罐子里!他将自己变回了人形，本以为罐子会随着自己的变化而破碎，谁知这罐子质量特别好，他还是被关在里面。

“嘿”Loki抬头向外望去，Tony Stark正从外面走进。“把我关在罐子里还真是不负你的名号”Loki出言讽刺。

“我有什么名号?我怎么自己都不知道?”Tony Stark佯装不知。

“铁罐”Loki嘴角轻勾，但他在意的是另一件事，“刚刚的烟怎么回事?”

“我的新产品，还在实验阶段，既然看见你了就正好拿斑比你做实验。”

Loki眉头微皱，“你不找cap America，不找thor,偏偏找我?愚蠢的中庭人，要知道惹怒邪神是很危险的一件事”无事不登三宝殿，这家伙八成又想借自己法杖用用，自从之前听thor说他用法杖研究出了Ultron还有Vision之后，似乎觉得法杖很好用，三番五次问自己借，不借还……还撒娇!

果不其然，Tony Stark道，“你法杖借我用用”

“不借”直截了当拒绝，也是很符合loki的性格，“你先告诉我我之前看见的是什么新技术”

“3D全息投影技术，就是将一个人的外貌等信息利用电脑进行数据化，之后根据数据形成图像，就是你刚才看见的Tony Stark，在这种情况下，可以按照心意随意变换形态”Tony Stark解释道，“解释完毕，斑比你该借我法杖了”

“放我出去”loki不情愿的吐出话语，因为他“基关算尽”了

“先借我法杖，我就放你出来”Tony Stark依旧不改口。

“一只蝼蚁跟神谈条件，借用你们中庭人的一句话：癞蛤蟆想吃天鹅肉”Loki虽然是出于弱势的一方，但他的气势丝毫不逊于Tony Stark。

“啊，这样啊，就只有委屈斑比你了”Tony Stark拿起罐子，按下一个按钮，罐子里立即变得一干二净，“外面的人听不见也看不见你说话，但你可以看到及听到外面的一切，祝你好运，斑比”Tony Stark 转身离开，留下了一只“呆若木基”的loki，等我出去，不把你打成铁片算我输。


End file.
